Daria todo por que volvieras
by Beatifull Madness
Summary: Se encontraba en su habitación miraba el techo como si eso fuese lo mas interésate en su vida, pero en el fondo a pesar de que sus ojos apuntaban a ese lugar, sus pensamientos estaban en otro muy distinto… Rukia... daria todo por que volvieras
1. Ser fuerte no significa no llorar

Daría todo por que volvieras

Daria todo por que volvieras

Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de tibe kubo... si fuera mia tal vez no tendria el mismo exito, pero si seria igual de interesante... espero les guste es mi primer ff de Bleach... ahora a leer

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Ser fuerte no significa no llorar**

Se encontraba en su habitación miraba el techo como si eso fuese lo mas interésate en su vida, pero en el fondo a pesar de que sus ojos apuntaban a ese lugar, sus pensamientos estaban en otro muy distinto… con pereza giro su cuello y miro la puerta de su armario, la puerta estaba cerrada y no se escuchaba nada, debían ser alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada, pero el no podía dormir… volvió a mirar el techo… ¿Dónde estas?... dijo en voz alta, para luego cerrar los ojos.

El despertador sonó, con pereza saco su brazo de entre las sabanas y arrojo el despertador al suelo, se giro y quiso volver a dormir, ese día no tenia ánimos de nada, mucho menos de una salida a terreno con la odiosa profesora de biología y todos sus "queridos compañeros"…

-¿Por qué actúo de esta forma?- se pregunto -Soy patético–

Luego de auto-compadecerse se levanto, era extraño que nadir fuese a despertarlo, ni su hermana pequeña obligándolo a desayunar, ni el loco de su padre para darle los buenos días "apropiadamente". Fue al baño sin muchas ganas, se miro al espejo –realmente soy patético- se dijo nuevamente tenia ojeras y su cabello naranja estaba totalmente despeinado, se metió en la ducha y un chorro de agua helada lo trajo de vuelta a la vida –si ella me viera así, seguro me llamaría…idiota!! – se dijo y sin evitarlo una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro.

Salio del baño con el cabello mojado y una toalla en su cintura, fue a su habitación y se coloco su uniforme, bajo a la cocina, pero no había nadie en casa, de todas formas no le importo mucho, le gustaba esa sensación de paz, sin gritos, sin peleas, sin quererlo recordó la ultima pelea con Aizen, cuando este lo ataco y quedo inconsciente, en ese momento el ceño de su frente se pronuncio aun mas –si tan solo hubiese sido mas fuerte en ese momento- tomo su bolso y saco una manzana de frutero, cerro la puerta de su casa y comenzó a caminar al instituto de karakura

–ahora hasta recorrer estas calles, me recuerda a ti… el camino es mas oscuro y largo…. Y triste…. Sin lugar a duda soy patético- estaba menospreciando su persona cuando escucho su nombre, sin duda era un hombre y corría tras de él

–keigo– le dijo mientras que su amigo lo miraba de mala gana

–ichigo, que extraño hoy no me haz dado mi g…- no alcanzo a terminar cuando ichigo lo golpeo

–disculpa se me olvidaba– keigo aun en el suelo luego de recibir el golpe de su amigo, lo miro

–Realmente extraño a Kuchiki-san– ichigo lo miro, si las miradas mataran, keigo estaría muerto.

Luego simplemente cerro los ojos y lo miro nuevamente –vamonos, se hace tarde- le dijo y continuo caminando, keigo se puso de pie y camino a su lado, no hablaron el resto del camino, keigo era molesto y odioso, pero comprendía que su amigo no estaba bien, y comprendió que preguntar por la kuchiki-san no ayudo mucho a restablecer su animo.

Ambos llegaron al instituto de Karakura, los esperaban todos sus compañeros, la profesora paso la lista y comenzo a pedirles que se formaran y subieran al bus que los llevaría al museo, si la salida a terreno, era nada mas y nada menos que al muse, ese día se presentaría una muerta de cuerpos humano "Bodys" se llamaba y todos estaban emocionados y las chicas un tanto asustadas, no todos los días veían los músculo y esqueletos de un par de cadáveres, a ichigo no le importo, así había estado actuado hacia ya 6 meses nada llamaba su atención, nada le importaba mucho, incluso matar hollow ya no le divertia, si leyeron bien, luego de la batalla con Aizen y la desaparición de rukia, el desquito toda su ira con los pobres hollow, se divertía jugando con ellos antes de darle muerte. Era ago así como un juego sádico, pero luego se dio cuenta que nada de eso le ayudaba a reemplazar lo que había perdido

–nunca me imagine que fuese tan importante para mi- dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta y la persona que estaba a su lado se sonrojo al escucharlo

–que dijiste Kurosaki?- le dijo una chica de cabellos naranjas

–dije algo?- le miro extrañado

–si, dijiste que yo era importante para ti- le dijo la chica aun mas sonrojada que al principio

–mmm…no te preocupes no estaba hablando de ti- dijo sin percatarse del rostro de tristeza que tenia ahora su compañera –será mejor que subamos- dijo y siguió caminando como si nada hubiese ocurrido, Inoue lo miro

–aun la extrañas… verdad kurosaki-kun-

El viaje al museo fue un éxito la profesora se deleito con los gritos y desmayos de los alumnos, les gustaba torturarlos, algo dentro de ella se sentía feliz con el sufrimiento de esos pobres seres, pero había algo que hizo que su felicidad no fuese completo

–kurasaki- lo llamo –necesito hablar con usted- se llevo a ichigo a un lugar apartado del museo, lo miro a la cara y por primera vez en sus años de docencia se preocupo por alguien

-¿Qué sucede kurasaki?- ichigo la miro extrañado, esta loca se esta preocupando por mi?... no puede ser, se dijo y luego le contesto

–no pasa nada- la profesora volvió a mirarlo, esta vez buscaba develar en sus ojos la verdad

–estas así desde que kuchiki fue trasferida- le dijo bajando el tono de voz –sabias desde el principio que ella era una alumna de intercambio, me sorprende que nuestro siempre rebelde kurasaki se halla enamorado- le dijo esta ultima frase con un brillo de picardía en los ojo. Ichigo no dijo nada, solo la miro, y en su mirada se leía un "que rayos te importa que me sucede", pero no fue capaz de decir nada, solo se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar cuando la profesora le dijo algo mas

–si te importa tanto entonces por que no vas por ella- pero ichigo no miro así atrás

–acaso crees que no lo intente- pero esa declaración solo la escucho él….

La profesora solo lo vio alejarse –me gusta hacerlos sufrir, pero no me gusta que sufran...al menos no de esta forma- suspiro y regreso con el resto del grupo, el viaje había terminado.

Ichigo regreso a su casa caminando lentamente, no le gustaba llegar a su casa, mucho menos estar en su habitación, era el lugar que mas le recordaba a rukia, llego y se extraño, nuevamente no había nadie en casa, subió a su habitación y miro el armario

– un día lo llamaste "sucio agujero", si supieras que le pedí a yuzu que jamás lo tocara, que dejara todo tal cual esta, creo que esta parte de la habitación es tuya, dejo de ser mía, en el momento en que te vi salir de él por primera vez, con esas pijamas de yuzu, tirándote sobre mi con ese maldito guante saca almas-

se tiro sobre la cama y recordo ese momento –ordenes!!.. eso fue lo que dijiste….ahora que recuerdo desde el primer momento en el que te conocí me llamaste ichigo, y me encantaba como sonaba mi nombre pronunciados por tus labios….. si tan solo estuvieras aquí… nunca me imagine que fuese tan importante….cambiaste mi vida, pero fue mas que eso, cambiaste mi carácter, mis sentimientos, mis acciones, soy otro desde el momento en que te vi…. Gracias ti dejo de llover, pero ahora que te fuiste una nueva tempestad a renacido, con mas furia que antes, porque aunque me costo aceptarlo… siempre estuve enamorado de ti... y si no estas a mi lado...siento que me ahogo- cerro los ojos he intento dormir, antes de dormirse por completo dijo su nombre –vuelve a mi ... Rukia-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras dormía recordaba en forma de pesadilla todo lo que había sucedido, estaba en hueco mundo, su batalla contra Aizen y como noto cuando el reatsiu de rukia se desvanecia, se enfurecio y quizo ir tras ella, pero aizen tenia a inoue por el cuello -¡que debo hacer?- penso, y fue a golpear a Aizen, se dijo que si derrotaba a aizen salvaria a inoue y esta podria salvar a rukia, pero el golpe de aizen fue certero y quedo inconciente, al despertar solo noto como estaba inmerso en una capsula de tono amarillo, inoue lo estaba curando, se levanto exaltado

-¿Qué ocurrió?- les dijo a todos los que lo miraban

–Aizen a caído- le dijo el capitán de la décima división – fue kenpachi el que lo derroto, luego de que tu caíste-

ichigo miro a todos los presentes, pero no encontraba a rukia por ningún lado – y rukia… donde esta rukia?- les dijo ya estando de pie

- byakuya fue tras ella, le dijo ishida- ichigo al escuhar eso salio corriendo, de pronto luego de correr varios metros se encontró con byakuya este le daba la espalda, y en las manos tenia algo, algo que ichigo conocía bien

–la sanpakatoun de rukia- dijo ichigo con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible, byakuya que ya había notado su presencia, limpio una lagrima que corría por su rostro, para que nadie supiera que había llorado

–se ha ido- le dijo, mientras la espada se volvía agua entre sus manos y se perdía en la inmensidad del desierto de hueco mundo

–de que hablas byakuya?- este solo lo miro

– capitan kuchiki…. No lo olvides kurasaki, y no tienes por que preocuparte…la mujer a la que viniste a rescatar esta a salvo…no haz perdido nada, en cambio yo he perdido a mi hermana- y se fue rápidamente

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo despertó exaltado, no le gustaba recordar ese episodio, pero byakuya nunca le dijo nada, aunque ichigo insistió en preguntarle si había encontrado su cuerpo o si existía la posibilidad de que estuviera con vida, o que ocurría con ella ahora… lo único que le dijo fue

-luego de esto…no hay nada-

Se levanto de su cama y fue por un vaso de agua, cuando bajo encontró a yuzu, estaba preparando algo de comer, pero el no tenia hambre, incluso no tenia sed, solo quería el agua para eliminar el ardor de su pecho, aunque sabia que ese dolor no pasaría solo con eso, se sentia miserable, un tiempo no pudo mirar a inoue a los ojos, en cierto modo la odiaba, la culpaba de la muerte de rukia, pero luego se dio cuenta que la culpa no fue de nadie mas que él, culpar a los demás seria cobardía.

-Yuzo voy a subir no tengo apetito, estoy cansado…. Que nadir me moleste- le dijo mientras subia las escaleras

- esta bien onii-chan-

Yuzu lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos, no le gustaba ver a su hermano asi, sabia que desde que rukia se había ido de casa, el estaba comportándose extraño, pero nunca se imagino que duraría tanto tiempo y que seria peor cada vez, solo suspiro y subio al cuarto de su hermano, se paro en la puerta y dijo

–esto pasara…eso espero-

Ichigo volvió a quedarse sobre su cama, de pronto las palabras de su profesora volvieron a su mente

-_¿Qué sucede kurasaki?-… _

–_estas así desde que kuchiki fue trasferida-…_

–_sabias desde el principio que ella era una alumna de intercambio, me sorprende que nuestro siempre rebelde kurasaki se halla enamorado-…_

–_si te importa tanto entonces por que no vas por ella_-

--En cierto modo ella tiene razón- penso -… ella no pertenecía a este mundo, era una shinigami, pero eso nunca me importo, sabia que se trataba de un alma… y eso tampoco me importo… luego del encuentro con byakuya la busque por todo hueco mundo y no la pude encontrar, ni una pizca de su poder espiritual, ni una pista que me llevara a ella… ni una sola…….. Ella no pertenecía a este mundo aun así ella se transformo en mi mundo…rukia nunca me imagine que doliera tanto tu ausencia-- se giro en su cama y se tapo el rostro con las manos, no habia querido hacerlo en esos seis meses, pero ya no podia mas, lloro, lloro como cuando murio su madre, no incluso lloro mas, porque ella era quien le ayuda a llegar esa carga, y sin ella ya no podia seguir, siguió llorando en silencio hasta dormirse, yuzu entro a la habitacion de su hermano y solo vio como este dormia y lagrimas caian de sus ojos cerrados

– nunca te había visto llorar onii.chan- dijo en voz baja y salio de la habitación

* * *

Espero que les guste el primer capitulo, se que ichi esta sufriendo un poco (la verdad... mucho)... pero ya vendran dias mas felices... (aunque no tengo muy claro cuando sera)... ahora abra que ver si este pobre hombre se recupera o llorara por siempre a su shinigami...


	2. Esta viva

Gracias por sus reviews... y a pedido de ustedes Rukia esta de vuelta... aunque ni ella lo sabe... espero que el capi les guste

* * *

Cap 2 Esta viva

Byakuya estaba en la mansión kuchiki, caminado por los pasillo cuando se mostraban los primeros rayos de luz, entro a la habitación de su hermana rukia, recorrió el lugar y abrió las puertas que daban al jardín trasero, la luz entro a la habitación y se poso sobre un rostro blanco en el cual caían cabellos negro azabache –cuando despertaras rukia?...- le dijo su hermano mirando a rukia, se notaba la triste en sus ojos y solo volvió a mirarla antes de salir de la habitación – hisana … creo que nuestra hermana no despertada de ese largo sueño… no te la lleves por favor…… ella es lo único que me queda de ti-

Capitán kuchiki – dijo un shinigami de cabello rojo –me necesitaba?- byakuya solo lo miro, luego miro los papeles que tenia sobre la mesa y volvia mira al pelirrojo, este si inquietaba rápido ya que conocía el carácter de su capitán

–necesito ir a karakura y tu quedaras a cargo del escuadrón- renji lo miro sin creen lo que escuchaba –quedaras a cargo del escuadrón, pero tienes prohibido ir a la mansión kuchiki durante mi ausencia, esta estará cerrada y solo se quedara una persona de confianza, mi viaje no debiera durar mas de tres días- renji aun esta impactado

–como usted ordene capitán- fue lo único que atino a decir

Byakuya camina rumbo al portal para llegar al mundo humano, camina y recordaba todas las instrucciones que dio a su persona de confianza

–Ayumi, no permitas que nadie vea a rukia, pensé que su recuperación tardaría menos, pero al pareces no vasta con estar en la sociedad de las almas y con los espiritriones, espero que la cuides, como algún día cuidaste de Hisana- le dijo a una mujer de cabello gris que estaba a su lado

–no se preocupe capitan, cuidare bien de ella, además gracias al sello que a colocado en la mansión, nadie se a percatado de la energía espiritual de la niña… si usted no me lo hubiese dicho…jamás me enteraría- byakuya la miro esa anciana había cuidado de él, de hisana y ahora de rukia, le debia mucho, con ella no se notaba duro ni insensible, era solo byakuya, no el capitán kuchiki

–cuida de ella, regresare en tres días, espero que mi visita no se alargue, no dejes que nadie entre en la mansión, menos a la habitación de rukia-

Byakuya cruzo el portal y busco la energía espiritual de urahara, llego a la tienda y entro, vio a dos niños, pero los ignoro, y luego entro a otra habitación ahi se encontraba urahara acompañado de su gata favorita, al ver al capitán los dos quedaron sorprendidos.

Capital kichiki- le dijo urahara que fue el primero en hablar –a que debo su visita?- le dijo colocando el abanico en su rostro, mostrado solo los ojos (ustedes los conocen….lo que hace siempre jajaj) byakuya solo lo miro

–necesito hablar contigo kisuke, en privado- dijo mirado a la gata que salía de la habitación

–usted dirá capitán kuchiki- le dijo kisuke mientras ambos se sentabas.

-es sobre rukia- dijo byakuya, a el no le gustaban los rodeos

-mmm…aun no ha despertado?- le dijo kisuke instigado

-no aun no…a pesar que recupero su energía espiritual por completo-

-mmm… y como haz logrado ocultarla de la sociedad de las almas-

-a través de un sello, pero no creo que aguante demasiado, su energía espiritual se ha estado incrementando esta ultima semana…… si sigue así en cinco días, alcanza el nivel espiritual de un capitán- dijo mientras kisuke coloco cara de sorpresa

-no me imagine que ocurriera algo así…debemos sacarla de la sociedad de las almas, pero cualquier movimiento ahora es arriesgado-

-si, mas si ella no esta conciente-

-lo que ocurre byakuya….es que ella esta luchando-

-luchando?-

-si luego de que ella acabo con el noveno espada…comenzó una lucha en su interior… aunque no lo creas…creo que el nivel espiritual de rukia puede seguir subiendo-

-me lo imagine, por eso vine a hablar contigo, ya que eres la única persona que conoce el estado de rukia…toda la sociedad de las almas cree que ella murio en la pelea-

-al igual que los humanos que fueron a hueco mundo… se que no te interesa pero esto ha afectado mucho a kurasaki-

-esa es una de las razones para ocultar el estado de rukia-

-lose, kurasaki no estaría tranquilo… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

- no lose… pero si es lo que sospecho…debo hablar con kurasaki-

- también lo sospechas… lo del hollow interior de rukia?-

- si… no es normal el incremento de su energía espiritual… y esa es la única respuesta que encuentro-

- aunque existen otras… esa es muy probable-

- otras?... a que te refieres kisuke-

- la división 0

Ichigo estaba caminando solo por el parque cuando noto una energía espiritual muy familiar, sin duda esa energía era del capitan del sexto escuadron, pero que estaba haciendo byakuya en karakura? Se pregunto. Luego sin preguntarse porque comenzo a seguir la energia espiritual hasta llegar a la tienda de urahara, entro y vio como los dos hombres salian de una habitación, urahara lo miro y con una sonrisa en los labios le dijo

-das pena…kurasaki-san-

Byakuya lo miro y no dijo nada, pero compartía la opinión de kisuke, el muchacho luego de la "muerte" de rukia, nunca había vuelto a ser el mismo, y en cierto modo es engredeido de cabello naranja, era la única persona que compartía y entendía su dolor, a nadie había afectado tanto la "muerte" de rukia, como aquellos dos que hoy se miraban a los ojos.

-kurasaki- le dicho byakuya rompiendo el silencio –necesito que hablemos… a solas- le dijo mirando a kisuke

- como quieras- le dijo ichigo un tanto sorprendido

Ambos caminaron a la habitación donde antes byakuya habia hablado don kisuke.

-que quieres?...no me digas que ahora quieres hablar?...luego que recorrí todo hueco mundo buscándola y no me quisiste decir nada, no me diste una pista, no me dijiste con quien lucho, no me diste ninguna información…..maldición!!.. Tu sabias que yo la quería y no me dijiste nada- dijo golpeando la mesa, sus ojos brillaban producto de la rabia y las lagrimas que comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos color avellana

--ella esta viva- byakuya ignoro todo el escandalo de ichigo y solo lo dijo como decir "hola"

–ella esta viva, pero no esta conciente- siguió hablando mientras ichigo no creia lo que escuchaba, lo miraba como si todo lo que estaba pasando no fuese real

–esta en la sociedad de las almas, pero no se ha recuperado como yo pensaba… y la situación en la que se encuentra me inquieta- ichigo seguía escuchando sin entender hasta que al fin se atrevió a hablar

–estas diciendo que rukia esta viva?... que todos estos meses tu la haz tenido en la sociedad de las almas?... porque nadie me dijo nada?- lo miro con furia en los ojos, byakuya lo miro directo a los ojos

–porque nadie lo sabe- le dijo serio (aun mas de lo que es siempre) –ahora ella esta en problemas, esta inconciente desde la pelea con el noveno espada y no ha reaccionado, recupero todo su poder espiritual, pero algo inusual esta sucediente, su poder se ha incrementado considerablemente, según urahara podría sobrepasar al poder de un capitán en menos de una semana-

ichigo seguia sin entender de lo que hablaba byakuya, es mas le parecia extraño que los dos estuviesen hablando sobre rukia tan "tranquilamente"

–porque no me lo dijiste antes?...cuando te dije en hueco mundo que estaba enamorado de rukia y quería pasar esta vida con ella, y todas las vidas que vinieran después…porque no me permitiste saber la verdad?- eso se lo dijo con un tono muy triste en su voz, luego que se encontraran en hueco mundo y que ambos creyeran que rukia habia muerto, ichigo le conto a byakuya que estaba enamorado de su hermana y que lo único que lo hacia feliz en la vida era estar junto a ella, byakuya lo ignoro, pero siempre recordó esas palabras, era ir contra las reglas, como cuando el se enamoro de hisana y lucho contra todo el mundo por estar con ella

–por esa razon no te lo dije, pero creo que me equivoque- ichigo lo miraba sorprendido, nunca se imagino que el noble diria algo como eso

–kurasaki…creo que eres la única persona capaz de entender mi dolor, por eso es que he decido contarte esto…muchas veces recordé lo que me dijiste en hueco mundo, y era como escucharme a mi mismo, era como cuando pelee con todos por mi querida hisana, luego comprendí que rukia y yo compartimos un mismo destino…nos enamoramos de las personas equivocadas…pero creo que seria egoísta de mi parte no ayudarla- byakuya se puso de pie, ichigo aun no comprendía, comenzaba a asimilar las palabras que decía el capitan, rukia no habia muerto, pero esta ¿luchando?... ¿Cómo, donde con quien?... no entendía gran parte de las cosas que estaban sucediendo (XD…pobre ichigo nunca fue muy inteligente)

–llevame con ella- fue lo único que fue capaz de decir –llevame…quiero ver a rukia- cuando termino de decir esas palabras la puerta de la habitación se abrió y urahara entro

–mmm…kurasaki.san parece que vas a necesitar un nuevo entrenamiento- le dijo riendo e ichigo quedo mas sorprendido de lo que estaba –debemos ir a buscar a rukia al lugar al que se encuentra… debemos entrar en su alma…debemos terminar su batalla y hacerla volver…de lo contrario todo el poder espiritual que se esta incrementando la destruirá… ¿Quién de los dos será el que valla por ella?- les dijo mirando a ambos tapando su sonrisa con el abanico –a quien de los dos debo entrenar?-

* * *

espero que el capi les guste... se que nuestro pobre ichigo sigue sufriendo, pero al menos su amada rukia... sigue con vida...


	3. En un mundo gris, donde siempre llueve

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y a aquellos que solo pasan por aqui a leer y rato... de verdad ustedes me animan a seguir... por eso intente actualizar lo mas rapido posible, aunque este capi no es muy largo, intentare que los demas si lo sean... ahora a leer...

* * *

Cap 3 En un mundo gris, donde siempre llueve

Urahara miro a ambos hombres, ambos eran fuertes, ambos eran capaces de lograr lo que se proponian, pero habia una gran diferencia entre uno y otro… y no era su fuerza, no era que ichigo tuviera el poder de un hollow…era simplemente el sentimiento que tenian hacia rukia…uno la queria, pero el otro la amaba… y esa era la diferencia entre byakuya e ichigo, y esa era la razon por la que ichigo era la persona indicada para entrar en su alma y rescatarla de esa tortura sin fin.

Los tres hombres bajaron al sotano de la tienda, al subsuelo, a ese rincón donde tantas veces ichigo entreno, primero para rescatar a rukia, luego para derrotar a los bound, a los espadas, para proteger a las personas que el mas queria, ahora bajaba nuevamente, pero esta vez lo hacia conciente que lo hacia por amor, ya no ocultaba ese sentimiento y por ironico que parezca todos lo sabian menos rukia, luego de perderla ichigo se dio cuenta lo mucho que la amaba y lo difícil que se habia vuelto la vida sin ella. Lo que mas deseaba ahora era ir por ella y no separse mas de su pequeña shinigami.

El entrenamiento no fue nada convencional conociendo el estilo de urahara, pero al final del dia, ichigo estaba en condiciones de conectarse con el alma de una persona, era como entrar usando telepatia o algo parecido… y para probar que todo funcionaba correctamente urahara les propuso hacer una practica, en la que ichigo tuviese que entrar al alma de byakuya, al momento de hacer la propuesta ambos se negaron, pero el rubio les dijo

–capitan kuchiki, kurosaki-san supongo que ninguno de los dos tiene algo que ocultar, se detestan y lo saben…pero ambos quieren a rukia de vuelta, ademas esta es una conexión total…asi como ichigo descubrira cosas en tu alma…tu tambien descubriras cosas en el alma de ichigo- los miro friamente como si lo ya no fuese una propuesta o una petición sino una orden.

Ambos se sentaron y aparecieron en un lugar donde todo era gris, el sitio interior de byakura, su mundo interior estaba en "escala de grises" y llovia, una lluvia fina caia de un cielo con dos lunas, ichigo lo miro y vio a byakuya en la cima de un edificio negro

-en algo nos parecemos- le dijo a byakuya

-ya estas aquí, jamas nadie a entrado a este lugar- le contesto

-si, pero al igual que en mi mundo interior…no deja de llover- le dijo en tono calmado

-a sido asi desde la muerte de hisana-

-mi tormenta comenzo con la muerte de mi madre…y gracias a rukia se habia detenido…ahora llueve con mas fuerza… sin ella siento que me ahogo-

-cuando estes en el mundo interior de rukia, lo mas probable es que encuentres a alguien-

-a quien?-

-a su hollow interior… al menos eso suponemos con urahara-

-su hollow interior?-

-si por eso se ha incrementado su poder espiritual, hay que sacarla de ahí, lo mas probable es que su mundo interior se este destruyendo y termine matandola-

-creo que se a que te refieres…he pasado por eso- por un instante hubo silencio, pero no fue un silencio incomodo, ambos comenzaban a tolerarse y entenderse, rukia sin darse cuenta habia logrado que su hermano y el shinigami sustituto se unieran para traerla de vuelta, y ambos se dieron cuenta que se parecian mas de lo que pensaban.

-gracias byakuya…crei que cuando te dije todo ibas a matarme…en cierto modo ansiaba la muerte en ese momento- (se refería a cuando le confeso sus sentimientos por rukia)

-lo hubiese hecho sin tener remordimientos, pero hubo un instante en que me vi reflejado en ti, por eso te perdone la vida-

-como la encontraste?-

-luego que todos salimos de hueco mundo, tuve un sueño con hisana, en el me decía que rukia estaba con vida-

-por eso fuiste?-

-si al principio no quería aceptarlo, pero extrañaba a rukia, ella es la única familia que posee, Sali sin ser visto de la SS y vine a karakura, le pedi a urahara que abriera la garganta y entre, no lo pense solo comence a caminar como si una fuerza me guiara, de pronto lo encontre… un shinigami… tenia rukia en sus brazos, le pregunte como era posible, solo me dijo que nunca habia visto agua en el desierto de hueco mundo, y que de una laguna salio el cuerpo de rukia… el agua en la que se encontraba se trasformo en su espada (la katana de rukia) y ahora estaba sobre la arena- byakuya miraba el cielo que cubria su mundo interior –la tome en mis brazos y la lleve a la SS-

-byakuya…llevame con ella…si vive o muerte quiero hacerlo junto con ella… derrotare a su hollow interior y la traere de vuelta… es una promesa-

-eso espero kurasaki…ademas no se te olvide que soy el capitan kuchiki para ti- ichigo solo sonrio, el cubo de hielo de byakuya ya no existia y estando en su mundo interior se percato de la tristeza en la que vivia aquel hombre… en cierto modo lo comprendio…era como el.

Urahara solo miraba los dos cuerpos que estaba en el sotano, se veian indefensos pero extrañamente tranquilos

-espero que no se esten matando ahí dentro- suspiro mientras los miraba

-aun no lo voy a matar- le dijo byakuya que ya habia despertado del transe

-creo que nunca podra hacerlo- le dijo ichigo el cual tambien habia despertado

-por lo visto a sido un éxito…ahora hay que ir por rukia…espero que ella no este en dificultades- les dijo kisuke mientras salia de la habitación.

-kurasaki…puedo matarte cuando quiera…no lo olvides- le dijo byakuya mirandolo friamente

-lose…pero tambien se que no quieres hacerlo-

-eso es por ahora, pero si le sucede algo a rukia no dudare en hacerlo-

-no te preocupes, la cuidare mas que a mi propia vida-

Urahara volvio a entrar en la habitación y miro a ambos hombres que ya estaban de pie

-caballeros la puerta de la sociedad de las almas esta apunto de abrirse, les deseo suerte…la van a necesitar-

Urahara abrio la puerta que conecta al mundo humano con la SS y ambos shinigamis entraron, seguidos por mariposas infernales, al pasar al otro lado, se dirigieron a la mansión kuchiki, y gran parte del shinigamis que se encontraban en los pasillos los veian extrañados.

-Ichigo!!- dijo matsumoto al ver al pelinaranja –y con el capitan kuchiki??...a que viene esto…¿usted sabe algo capitan?- le dijo mirando a su capitan el cual tenia la misma expresión de sorpresa que su teniente

-no lo se matsumoto, pero no es nuestra incumbencia…ve a hacer el papeleo…- le dijo mirándola fríamente

-pero capitan!!...- le dijo con cara de niña buena y luego recordo que guardaba sus botellas de sake bajo el escritorio –pensandolo bien…si voy a ser el papeleo, pero voy a invitar a Kira y a renji- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se dirigía es su escuadrón

-matsumoto… no encontraras el sake- le dijo con picardia en la mirada

-pero capitan!!...entonces ya no tengo tantas ganas de hacer el papeleo-

-matsumoto!!- le grito a su teniente la cual ya se había ido, luego recupero su semblante serio –que hara kurosaki aquí??... y con el capitan kuchiki??...- se dijo mientras miraba el cielo y seguía caminando –tal vez ukitake sepa algo…- y siguió caminando rumbo al treceavo escuadrón.

Ichigo y byakuya ya habian llegado a la mansión kuchiki, no habia nadie en la entrada y al ingresar a la casa se percataron que estaba vacia –todo esta bien- dijo byakuya y siguió caminando cuando alguien aparecio detrás de una puerta

–capitan!!...ya esta aquí…- le dijo una mujer de cabellos grises

-si ayumi…a ocurrido algo fuera de lo normal- le pregunto sin mirarla a la cara

-no capitan…la niña no ha recobrado la conciencia, pero su energia sigue incrementandose- le dijo en tono preocupado

-esperemos llegar a tiempo- le dijo y siguió caminando –sigueme kurosaki- le dijo a ichigo el cual solo mira todo lo que habia en la mansión kuchiki, era primera vez que veia el despacho de byakuya, y hasta ese lugar denotaba tristeza, realmente byakuya no era la persona que el creia.

-es por aquí- le dijo y saco a ichigo de sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo abrio la puerta de la habitación y ambos vieron a rukia, parecia dormir placidamente, pero en su interior estaba librando la batalla de su vida

–he llegado…hermana- le dijo y se dirigió a abrir las puertas que daban al jardin trasero, la habitación se lleno de luz e ichigo puedo ver como esta se reflejaba en el rostro de su querida rukia, sin pensarlo se acerco a ella y por un instante no se atrevio a tocarla, se veia frágil y delicada, a pesar de ser una mujer fuerte y un poco tosca, con temor comenzo a acercar su mano al rostro de rukia, su rostro estaba frio al igual que todo su cuerpo, lagrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro y sin pensarlo la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo como si con ese abrazo la pudiese reterner para siempre

-pense que habias muerto- dijo entre sollozos –crei que nunca mas te veria- dijo apretando sus puños –es mi culpa que estes asi… pero no permitire que te alejes de mi denuevo- le dijo mientras se acercaba a su odio y susurraba unas palasbras –te amo kuchiki rukia

Byakuya solo miro la escena, era cierto que detestaba al pelinaranja, pero desde que rukia llego al clan kuchiki fue una persona triste, triste como el… y eso le agradaba…alguien compartía su sufrimiento, pero luego llego ichigo y rukia cambio fue como estar viva denuevo y el no pudo evitar que eso sucediera… ahora y gracias al recuerdo de hisana…queria ver viva a su hermana…viva de verdad y si eso significaba permitir su relación con el pelinaranja…lo haría

-Kurasaki es hora… ahí que comenzar- le dijo mientras ichigo le daba un beso en la frente a su diosa de la muerta

-ire por ti… y prometo que nada ni nadie nos volvera a separar- le dijo y luego miro a byakuya, ichigo sabia que su mayor obstáculo era él… pero en cierto modo… sabia que byakuya no interferiría, por algo lo había ido a buscar a karakura.

* * *

Se que fue corto, pero el prometo que el proximo sera mas largo... ademas en el proximo capitulo, al fin rukia e ichigo se veran ahhhhhhhhhhhhh... que se iran a decir...¿quien estara en el alma de rukia??... mmmm... ni yo lo se aun.. jajjajajj


	4. El alma de Rukia

Quisiera agradecer a todos el apoyo que me dan para continuar esta historia, ademas quisiera disculparme por la demora en la actualizacion... sin mas preambulos va el capitulo 4

* * *

Cap 4 El Alma de Rukia

Ichigo se ubico junto a rukia y cerró los ojos, byakuya los miraba fríamente, si eso no daba resultado, nada lo haría, pensó…

Ichigo entro sin mucha dificultad en el alma de rukia, su mundo interior era completamente blanco y ya estaba casi destruido, había una tempestad, y mucha nieve a su alrededor, el frío le calo los huesos y no veía prácticamente nada, la atmósfera que se respirada era de dolor y confusión, miro hacia todos lados buscándola, pero no encontraba a la pequeña shinigami camino intentando seguir un rumbo fijo, ya que en esa marea blanca se sentía perdido, nevaba copiosamente, nunca se imagino que el mundo interior de rukia estaría tan inestable, de pronto vio algo negro que se levantaba con dificultad

-Rukia!!- grito y comenzó a correr hacia ella, la shinigami se levanto, pero no veía a ichigo solo miraba al sujeto que estaba frente a ella, vestido de blanco y con una risa macabra, ichigo quedo petrificado al momento de ver al sujeto

-soy yo?- dijo sin entender –ese sujeto que esta peleando con rukia soy yo?- dijo aun incrédulo mirando al hombre semejante a él, pero de cabello negro, volvió a correr acercándose a la pareja que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, ambos estaban heridos, ambos sangraban, ambos reflejaban en sus ojos la furia y el rencor, de pronto rukia se percato de la presencia de ichigo, sin mirarlo a la cara, irguió su cuerpo y miro a el arrancar –ahora estoy lista- le dijo mirando a los ojos –ahora puedo morir en paz- le dijo y sujeto su espada

-de que hablas kuchiki- le dijo Aaroniero, el cual aun poseía el cuerpo de kaien-dono

-no mueras sola kuchiki…eso me dijo mi maestro… y no lo haré- le dijo desafiante mientras se lanzaba a atacarlo

-no!!- grito ichigo para evitar el enfrentamiento

-detente ahí ichigo- le dijo rukia mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos –no intervengas, es mi pelea…además ya estoy preparada…se que no voy a morir sola, porque tu estas aquí- le dijo aun mirándolo, ichigo la miro y no pudo evitar sentir dolor por verla asi, estaba muy herida y lo único que evitaba que se desangrara era el hielo que tapaba sus heridas haciendo que se viese aun mas pálida de lo que era

–pero rukia!!... de que hablas no seas impruden…- ichigo dejo de hablar al ver su mirada

–ichigo… si yo muero quiere que tu te quedes con mi corazon- menciono estas palabras mientras un remolino de nieve y viento envolvieron a rukia y al espada, de alguna manera la presencia de ichigo hizo que rukia tuviese aun fuerzas para pelear, no le importaba morir en ese momento, solo queria que ichigo no la viera debil, tomo su espada y la clavo en el pecho del espada justo donde deberia estar el corazon lo miro a los ojos desafiante y le dijo fríamente –podras tener el cuerpo y recuerdos de kaien-dono, pero jamás tendrás su corazón, así como tampoco te quedaras con el mío- y termino de clavar la espada, el espada comenzo a congelarse desde su interior y ambos comenzaron a caer…la tormenta al fin había acabado.

Ichigo miro sorprendido como ese gran tornado se desvanecía ante sus ojos y como el espada y rukia caían, corrió y la tomo en sus brazos junto a ellos callo el espada, el cual se destruyo en mil trozos de hielo los cuales comenzaban a brillar con la luz que comenzaba a aparecer y la espada de rukia quedo clavaba en la nieva, moviendo su lazo blanco con la brisa del viento, el espada estaba muerto.

Ichigo miro a rukia, esta fría, pálida, herida y con los ojos cerrados, aun así se veía hermosa, la abrazo teniendo cuidado de no causarla mas dolor del que ya le causaban sus heridas y se acerco mas a ella lagrimas caían por su rostro

–no vuelvas a hacerlo- le dijo mientras lloraba –nunca mas desafíes a la muerte de esa manera- rukia solo abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como el rostro de ichigo se cubria de lagrimas y estas caían sobre su propio rostro, era una imagen que ella jamás creyó que vería, el era fuerte, seguro, nunca se había mostrado débil y nunca había llorado frente a ella… verlo así la impacto… y su corazón latió mas con mas fuerza, quería con todas sus fuerzas detener sus lagrimas, quería que el volviera a sonreír, como lo hacia solo para ella.

-baka!!.. porque estas llorando- le dijo como si fuese una pelea como muchas que han tenido, buscaba levantar el animo del shinigami sustituto, de sacar una sonrisa y eliminar esas lagrimas de sus ojos, queria que esos ojos volvieran a brillar de alegría.

-por que te amo- le contesto y rukia abrió aun mas los ojos, se esperaba un insulto, que la tirara al suelo, comenzar una pelea como las de siempre, pero nunca espero una respuesta como esa, jamas se imagino que el sentimiento que ella sentia por el shinigami fuese correspondido, jamas se imagino que el le diria esas palabras de forma tan sincera y a pesar del frío se sonrojo, pero siguió en silencio, no sabia que decir ni como actuar, estaba demasiado nerviosa e impactada.

-nunca mas digas que estas preparada para morir, porque yo no estoy preparado para perderte…. estos seis meses sin ti han sido un infierno- le dijo ichigo mientras la abrazaba ahora con mas fuerza que antes, ya que sentía que ese pequeño cuerpo que tenia entre sus brazos era suyo, y que nunca mas se separaría de ella, no se arriesgaría a perderla denuevo.

-seis meses? De que diablos hablas ichigo?- le dijo aun sonrojada por la declaración del shinigami sustituto y tratando de no parecer nerviosa o ansiosa, ya que su corazon estaba a mil por hora… mil imágenes de ellos juntos pasaban por su mente.

-rukia han pasado seis meses desde que todos te dan por muerta- le contesto ichigo ya recuperado, ya no lloraba, pero su rostro brillaba producto de la humedad que dejaron sus lagrimas, sus ojos brillaban y la miraban con deseo, rukia esquivo esa mirada, no sabia como actuar.

-muerta?- fue lo único que contesto mirado hacia otro lado, sentía que si volvía a mirar a ichigo a los ojos, se perdería en ellos y no sabia que seria capaz de hacer.

-si… nadie encontró tu cuerpo en hueco mundo, y todos creímos que habías muerto tras la pelea- le contesto tratando de mirar sus ojos, pero no los encontró, solo se sobresalto al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas.

-habías muerto rukia- dijo una mujer de tez blanca y vestida completamente de blanco la mirada, su cabello era largo y plateado, era fina y alta, algo así como una diosa de las nieves

-de que hablas Sode no Shirayuki?- le dijo rukia a su espada, mirándola de frente

-solo tu amor y tu dolor te ha traido de vuelta…- le contesto y vio a ichigo junto a ella

-su amor y su dolor?- le pregunto ichigo estrañado

-si, su dolor fue sanado al eliminar al espada, se sintio libre por salvar la memoria de kaien-dojo- le contesto al pelinaranja sin mirarlo, solo veia el horizonte

-y su amor?- preunto ichigo temeroso de la respuesta –tal vez sea el mismo kaien-dono, penso, por que a pesar de confesar sus sentimietos a rukia, ella no habia dicho nada aun.

-decirte eso creo que no me compete a mi- le dijo mientras el mundo interior de rukia comenzaba a reconstruirse –…es hora que salgas rukia… yo me encargo de lo demás… al fin tu dolor a acabado- le dijo mientras ambos desaparecían y el mundo interior de rukia era restaurado

Rukia- le dijo byakuya a su hermana mientras esta abria los ojos

Nii-sama- le dijo rukia y miro a su lado como ichigo también despertaba, se sorprendio que ambos no se pelearan en esas circunstancias, además ella no entendía por ichigo estaba ahí y por que su nii-sama lo permitía, aun recordaba el calido abrazo de ichigo que lo que le declaro estando en su mundo interior, dentro de su alma, esas palabras quedaron grabadas para siempre.

-todo esta bien…ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar- dijo byakuya saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes mirar a ichigo con fuego en la mirada –si algo le ocurre…te mato- ichigo solo lo miro, ya no le temía, lo entendía, el también quería a rukia, por eso la sobreprotegía… en el fondo eran iguales.

Ichigo se acerco a rukia, ésta aun no entendía que había sucedido, cuando se encontró nuevamente en los brazos del shinigami, ichigo la abrazaba con fuerza, y ella no tenia muy claro que debia hacer, sabia que lo que sentía por ichigo era muy fuerte y verdadero, pero estaban la leyes de la SS, las cuales había desobedecido en mas de una oportunidad, esta nii-sama y como si eso no bastase, estaba el hecho que el era humano y ella una alma.

-rukia??- le dijo ichigo al ver que la shinigami estaba estática y no respondía su abrazo

-es cierto?- fue lo único que la shinigami articulo –es cierto lo que dijiste

-rukia, jamás jugaría con algo como eso… estos meses han sido una tortura, nunca imagine que extrañaría esta tus horrendos dibujos de conejos…- le dijo sonrojado, pero extrañado porque rukia, al igual que en su mundo interior, no respondía su calido abrazo, eso ya le estaba causando temor ¿acaso ella no le queria? Penso.

-yo también- le dijo rukia sacandolo de sus pensamientos y abrazándolo, ichigo sorpendido pero increíblemente feliz correspondió ese abrazo con fuerza

-tu también extrañabas tu dibujos de conejo??- le dijo riendo, sabiendo que la declaración de rukia era muy distinta, pero el quería escuchar de sus labios que el sentimiento que sentía era correspondido con la misma intensidad.

-no… yo también te amo- le dijo y lo beso en los labios. Ichigo se sorprendió y correspondió su beso, ya no tenia dudas, ella era su diosa de la muerte, la dueña y ama de su corazón , pero le consolaba el hecho que él era dueño del alma de la shinigami, ya nada lo s separaria y luego de finalizar ese tierno acto de amor, la miro a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto deseaba ver rukia, esos ojos avellana que brillaban de felicidad.

–tonta!! Eso ya lo sabia- le dijo riendo, solo para hacerla enfadar

-baka!!- le dijo rukia (pero con ternura, era como decirme "mi amor") mientras ichigo volvía a besarla

-enana, no me vuelvas a dar otro susto como estos…- la miro, esta vez con un semblante serio –yo no se que haría si tu no estas a mi lado-

-y yo nose que haria si no estoy al tuyo- le contesto su shinigami… al fin estaban juntos, al fin podian decirse lo que sentian sin avergonzarse, sin temor a no ser correspondido, y se quedan en silencio abrazados y solo contemplándose, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Pero el tiempo no se había detenido y Byakuya había estado escuchando la conversación detrás de la puerta, no era costumbre del noble, pero desconfiaba del engreído de kurosaki, y cada palabra que escucho le recordó a su amada hisana… pero en el momento de escuchar sus decjaracion habia tomado una decisión y sin avisar entro a la habitación como si él no hubiese escuchado nada y como nada hubiese ocurrido en estos últimos meses, se detuvo frente a rukia y miro a su hermana con determinación ignorando por completo a ichigo

-Rukia…- comenzó diciendo- nadie sabe en la sociedad de las almas que estas con vida- e hizo una pausa, porque lo que iba a decir le costaba demasiado –y nadie lo sabrá si eso quieres- le dijo bajando el tono de su voz, había entrado con el firme propósito de decirlo, pero le constaba terminar la frase, al final respiro profundamente, recobro la seriedad que lo caracterizaba y termino de hablar –puedes escoger entre quedarte aquí y contarles a todos que estas viva o huir de la SS y vivir en el mundo humano el resto de tu vida, sin retornar jamás aquí- le dijo mientras salía de la habitación con pesar en su alma, sabia que había recuperado a su hermana, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de hisana, pero al hacerla escoger, sabia cual seria su respuesta…. Él volvería a perderla, una vez en el umbral de la puerta volvio a mirarla y de dijo unas ultimas palabras –piénsalo… yo no me opondré a tu decisión- y cerro la puerta.

* * *

Que escojera rukia??... mmm... es una desicion facil o dificil??... que harian ustedes en su lugar??... espero sus comentarios... aunque ya tengo algunas ideas para el capi siguiente...

Nos estamos leyendo


	5. La decisión de rukia

Perdon por la demora... gracias por todas las reviews... aqui le dejo el capi

Cap 5 La decisión de rukia

Byakuya estaba en frente a un gran numero de papeles, el trabajo administrativo de un capitan no era demasiado para el, pero esta vez lo hacia sin ningun interes, renji entro con cautela a la oficina del escuadron, nunca se sabia que "genio" podia tener su capitan, ademas aun estaba instrigado con la historia de que la mansión kuchiki esta cerrada y nadie podia entrar… renji era como un niño, al que le dice NO HAGAS ESTO y le dan mas ganas enormes de hacerlo, estaba decidido a colarse en la casa de su capitan y ver que ocurria, no era normal que byakuya les diera vacaciones a todos sus empleados y se quedara viviendo solo… nunca necesito de las demas personas, pero ¿Quién se encargaba de suplir las necesidades de un noble?... renji encontraba que todo era demasido extraño, al igual que varios en la sociedad de las almas, pero nadie se atrevia a preguntar, no después de lo ocurrido con rukia, la muerte de la shinigami era la excusa que todos daban para tan extraño comportamiento.

-me mando a llamar capitan kuchiki- le dijo renji intentando descubrir algo en la mirada de su capitan

-renji…quiero un informe de lo ocurrido en mi ausencia- le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, sin despegar la vista de los papeles que tenia en su mano, renji solo puso cara de "¿Qué?" el nunca penso que debia hacer un informe de algo que ocurrio en tres dias, pero si su capitan se lo pedia, debia hacerlo. Estaba en ese dilema mental cuando ingreso un shinigami, traia un sobre dirigido al capitan kuchiki, el cual tenia el sello del rey… tanto renji como byakuya miraron intrigados el sobre.

-dejalo sobre el escritorio- le dijo al shinigami, este lo hizo y se fue del lugar

-¿Qué sera capitan?- le dijo renji sin despegar la vista del sobre

-nada que sea de tu inconvencia Abarai Renji- le dijo sin prestar atención al sobre, casi bajandole el perfil al tema –estoy esperando tu informe Abarai Renji- le dijo y señalando que ya era hora de salir de su oficina, renji salio de lugar pero ahora habian mas cosas que lo intrigaban, el cierre de la mansión kuchiki, las vacaciones de los empleados de byakuya, el sobre con el sello del rey… eran demasiadas cosas como para no sospechar que algo grande esta ocurriendo y el lo iba a descubrir.

Byakuya tomo el sobre y rompió el sello, abrio con cierto temor la carta que se encontraba en sus manos y al ver el encabezado se estremeció "Division 0", en ese instante recordó que esa división había sido nombra por kisuke como una de las responsables de la inestabilidad de la energía espiritual de rukia, pero se suponía que ellos no sabia de su existencia ¿pero como se enteraron que estaba con vida?. Estilo todo el papel y comenzó la lectura, era una carta bastante protocolar, pero de carácter privada, decía explícitamente que no debía comentar su contenido con nadie y debía obedecer cada orden expuesta alli. Eso le molesto mas que nada… ellos sabia que rukia estaba con vida… y la solicitaban para formar parte de la división 0, sin revelar a la SS que había sobrevivido a la batalla con los espada, además señalaba que irían personalmente a recogerla dentro de 5 días para finalizar la recuperación de la shinigami.

Byakuya estaba molesto, realmente estaba muy molesto, esto no esta en sus planes, suponía que rukia escogería irse al mundo humano con el descerebrado de kurosaki, pero nunca se imagino que la guardia real la solicitaría, mas si el se había encargado que nadie supiese que había sobrevivido… si ellos no podían probar que estaba con vida… el jamás les diría la verdad… arrugo la carta y la tiro en el papelero junto a su escritorio… no le diría esto a rukia, no hasta que ella halla tomado una decisión, si debía enfrentarse a todos denuevo… lo haria…. Sabía que aunque la muerte lo esperase… no estaría solo…. Hisana estaría con el.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo miraba a rukia, mientras que esta se perdía en sus pensamiento, de pronto se percato de la mirada del pelinaranja, lo miro a los ojos, ambos se sonrojaron, ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo, ichigo correspondió el abrazo de su diosa, y por el estarían así el resto de sus vidas

-que hare?- pensaba rukia cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una declaración del pelinaranga

–Quédate conmigo- le dijo mientras la aferraba mas a su cuerpo (si eso era posible)… elígeme a mi rukia- le dijo y sello su declaración con un beso

-y que pasara después?- le dijo con tristeza en su mirada –huir para siempre, ichigo?

-acaso no quieres estar conmigo?- le contesto el pelinaranja

-sabes que no es asi, te quiero mas que a mi propia alma, mi corazon te pertenece, pero no te puedo obligar a huir conmigo y escondernos de la Sociedad de Almas para siempre, tu tienes una vida en karakura y tienes una familia… no podria obligarte a dejarlas solo por estar conmigo- ichigo solo la escuchaba, sabia que en el fondo rukia tenia razon, pero la sola idea de perderla de nuevo lo enloquecia, aun asi dejo que continuara hablando –ademas tu mismo lo haz dicho mi "muerte" a hecho sufrir a muchos, seria injusto de mi parte mentirles, y obligar a mi nii-sama a mentir por mi, se que el me dio a elegir, pero en el fondo solo me esta poniendo a prueba- le dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su shinigami sustituto para que el no viera las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojo.

-no dijas eso rukia, se que en karakura esta mi familia, pero te equivacas cuando dices que mi vida esta alla… tu eres mi vida, ademas comprendo que quieras decirles a todos que estas con vida, sobre todo por byakuya… después de todo… le debo mucho a tu hermano… sabias que fue él el que me dijo que estabas con vida y me trajo aquí?... creo que no te esta poniendo a prueba… solo quiere que seas feliz- le contesto a rukia para reconfortarla

-creo que es mejor decirles a todos que estoy con vida- le dijo ahora mirandolo a los ojos

-y que ocurrirá con nosotros?- le dijo ichigo temiendo la respuesta

-te amo, te amare siempre y luchare por ti, contra toda la sociedad de las almas si es necesario, pero será de frente- y le dio un beso, como cerrando un pacto

-porque nada puede ser facil contigo kuchiki rukia?- le dijo mirandola mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Byakuya salio de su despacho comenzo a caminar alejandose del escadron y sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo llevaron a la tumba de hisana, se detuvo frente a ella y suspiro

-que hare ahora, hisana?-

-cumplir con la promesa que te hice se ha vuelto cada vez mas difícil-

-pero no te fallare… no a ti… cuanta falta me haz hecho- dijo esto ultimo con nostalgia en su voz

-dejare que se valla al mundo humano, si eso es lo que ella quiere, pero… - estuvo un momento en silencio –realmente me haces falta…hisana-

Se dijo media vuelta y desapareció con un shunpo

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo no queria separarse de diosa de la muerte, pero debia hablar con renji, queria enterarse de algunas cosas sin que rukia supiera, asi que dejo a su amada shinigami durmiendo y se dirigió al sexto escuadron.

-Ichigo!!- le dijo un sorpendido renji

-Renji!!...- le contesto el pelinaranja

- que te pasa descerebrado?... estas demasiado feliz como para que eso sea normal-

-callate idiota…¿Quién es el feliz?- ichigo no podia ocultar su alegria, su semblante, sus ojos develavan la felicidad de su alma, y de eso se percataria cualquiera que lo viera

-tu idiota… tienes la cara llena de risa… si hasta el ceño ya no lo tienes fruncido- le dijo golpeandolo

-si, tal vez este de buen humor hoy- le contesto intentando ocultar su rostro

-que haces aquí?... si el capitan kuchiki te ve seria capaz de matarte- le contesto serio renji

-no lo creo… no es capaz- le dijo ichigo sin medir sus palabras –oye renji, sabes últimamente estuve recordando mucho a rukia… nose porque, pero comence a preguntarme que hubiese ocurrido si ella y yo… bueno tu sabes…- le dijo sonrojado

- a que te refieres con "ella y yo" y ese "tu sabes"- le dijo con ira y furia en la mirada –no me digas que ustedes tenian una relacion…. Por eso estabas tan deprimido idiota?!

-bueno, si hubiese sido asi… que nos hubiese ocurrido?- le pregunto sin prestar atención a la ira que tenia renji en ese momento

-estabas con rukia!!-

-ese no es el punto, renji-

-es facil… hubiesen muerto… la sociedad de las almas jamas permitiria una relacion asi, ademas Rukia pertenecia a una de las cuatro casas nobles, su castigo hubiese sido una ejecución inmediata, tal vez a ti, solo te sentenciarían a algunos año en la torre de la penitecia- le contesto su amigo serio mientras contemplaba el cielo

-no puedo permitir lo que quiere hacer- dijo ichigo en voz baja y se puso de pie

-a que viene todo eso ichigo?- le dijo renji, mientras en su cabeza comenzaba a armarse el rompecabezas con los eventos de los ultimos dias, se puso de pie sobresaltado y detuvo a ichigo sujetando uno de sus brazos, al darse la vuelta, lo golpe en la cara –cuando pensabas decirmelo idiota?- le dijo luego de que ichigo le pusiera de pie después de recibir el golpe

-de que hablas renji?-

-de rukia, cuando pensabas decirme que estaba con vida?- con la expresión de ichigo, renji supo que estaba en lo correcto –como puedes ser tan egoísta?... no eres el unico que sufrio por su perdida-

-yo… lo supe hace poco renji…- dijo ichigo como disculpa

-esta en la mansión kuchiki?- le pregunto renji, a pesar de ya conocer la respuesta

-si-

-y tu como supiste?-

-byakuya me lo dijo-

-como??

-si, el fue a buscarme a karakura… y me conto todo-

-que esto todo??-

-es una historia bastante larga, pero rukia acaba de despertar, recien se entero que han pasado 6 meses-

-ella esta bien?- le dijo renji temeroso de la respuesta

-si, ahora esta bien-

-y ustedes estan juntos?-

-si, renji… no soportaria perderla denuevo… no quiero vivir el infierno que vivi estos 6 meses-

-lose… todos fuimos testigos de lo miserable que eras- le dijo con una triste sonrisa en el rostro

-por eso no puedo dejar que sepan que esta con vida… como tu lo dijiste… seria una ejecución inmediata-

-si, esto es demasiado complejo ¿Quién mas sabe que esta con vida?-

-byakuya, urahara y yo… ahh y una mujer que la cuida de la cual no recuerdo el nombre-

-entonces pueden salir de aquí, sin ser vistos-

-si, el problema es rukia…. Ella no quiere huir de la SS y quiere enfrentar todo aquí-

-esta loca-

Mientras ichigo y renji seguian conversando e ichigo ponia al tanto a su amigo de lo ocurrido los ultimos dias, rukia despertada de su sueño reparador, extrañando los calidos abrazos de ichigo, estaba recordando uno de sus besos, cuando un shinigami entro a su habitación

-kuchiki rukia… no es asi?- le dijo miradola a la cara, rukia estaba demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo

-supongo que ya haz hablado con byakuya- le dijo mientras entraba a la habitación, el shinigami era alto, de tez blanca, cabello negro y unos enormes ojos negros como una noche sin luna.

-quien eres tu?- articulo rukia con dificultad, ya que le inquietaba la presencia de se sujeto, no sabia porque, pero su corazon le decia que no era nada bueno

-mi nombre es Ikari Yue, teniente de la division 0… y he venido a buscarte… Kuchiki Rukia-

* * *

Como veran las cosas para estos dos no seran nada faciles... se que muchas y muchos tal vez quieran matarme por ni dejarlos ser felices de una vez, espero que me entiendan y espero sus comentarios, criticas, reclamos y lo que quieran escribir al respecto...


	6. Caja de recuerdos

Sorry por la demora al actualizar... espero que el capi les guste... aunque es algo corto...

* * *

Cap 6: caja de recuerdos

-he venido a buscarte kuchiki rukia- le dijo nuevamente el shinigami

-porque yo?- articulo con dificultad rukia

-porque??... porque tu poder espiritual se ha incrementado notablemente… es mas puede seguir aumentando..¿acaso no te haz percatado?- le dijo con ironía y rukia puso rostro de sorpresa ante esa declaración ya que ella no lo había percibido –además en la guardia del rey necesitamos a alguien como tu…- le dijo con voz afable

-a que te refieres con eso?-

-hemos seguido tu pelea, el shinigami que te rescato en hueco mundo es de la división 0 y nos informo todo acerca de tu batalla-

-…- rukia solo escuchaba lo que aquel hombre decía, no recordaba haber sido rescatada por un shinigami, pero no dudaba de lo que el hombre decía, veía verdad en sus ojos

-además…creo que estas listas para obtener tu bankai… podemos ayudarte y rápidamente serias oficial de nuestro escuadrón-

-no estoy interesada en eso- le dijo seriamente rukia

-no es una solicitud kuchiki… es una orden del rey- dijo serio y desafiante

-del rey?- articulo con dificultad

-si, solo tiene una opción…aceptar- volvió a decir seriamente

-asi que no tengo opción?-

-no… además creo que no arriesgaras a la familia kurosaki?-

-kurosaki?-

-si…estamos al tanto de todo… así que solo tienes que escoger… te sacrificarías por ellos- rukia solo pudo recordar el rostro de la pequeña yuzu, de karin… las locuras de isshin… y por sobre todo … a ichigo… jamás volvería a poner su vida en peligro como tantas veces había hecho, no si ella podía impedirlo-

-voy con ustedes- dijo con tristeza pero firmeza en su voz

-es la mejor opción que has escogido- le dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie –quisieras despedirte de alguien?- le consulto ahora con una voz suave y amable

-no… no podría… solo espero que me perdonen-

-estas segura que no quieres decirle a byakuya?-

-nii-sama…-dijo mientras recordaba el rostro de preocupación que vio en su hermano en el momento en el que despertó y una lagrima comenzó a correr por su mejilla, pero antes de caer se escarcho en su rostro trasformándose en un cristal de hielo, lo cual hizo que se sorprendiera

-tu energía espiritual esta volviendo a aumentar, y tu alma ya no puede controlarla… debemos darnos prisa- la tomo en sus brazos, ya que rukia comenzó a sentirse débil y estuvo a punto de desmayarse, cuando la tuvo en sus brazos noto lo liviano de su cuerpo y desapareció de la mansión kuchiki con un shunpo

**00oo00**

-esta energía espiritual?- dijo byakuya cuando regresaba a la mansión kuchuki, cuando llego a la mansión fue de inmediato a la habitación de su hermana, pero ella no estaba, aun así permanecía parte de la energía de ese sujeto

-Ikari Yue- dijo con rabia -no te diste por vencido… pues yo tampoco lo haré, jamás un kuchiki estará bajo tus órdenes- dijo con ira en la mirada y recordaba a su antiguo compañero en la academia shinigami

Inicio Flash Back

-byakuya… mira que te parece esa- le dijo indicandole a una joven shinigami de largos cabellos de color negro

-sabes que no me interesa yue… no insistas- le dijo con la misma frialdad que lo a caracterizado siempre

-pues sabes a mi me gusta una chica- le dijo con un tono picaron en la voz

-y eso a mi no me interesa… ademas a ti tampoco deberia importarte… pronto se haran las pruebas para teniente… deberias prepararte- le dijo afablemente a su amigo

-y por que tu no lo haces byakuya?- le consulto con tipo carácter de chico bueno y algo desordenado

-no lo necesito- corto friamente la discusión –pero si no lo logras te prometo que cuando sea capitan tu seras mi teniente- le dijo de manera un tanto despectiva

-no necesito la lastima de un noble- le yue esta vez sinceramente molesto, en la academia era el unico que tenia una mejor relacion en el frio kuchiki, pero siempre le molesto que se sintiera superior por tener un titulo de nobleza

-te lo dijo aquí y ahora byakuya… tu seguirás mis ordenes… algún día el gran kuchiki byakuya trabajara para mi- le contesto molesto… ninguno de los dos supo porque la discusión llego hasta ese nivel, ambos eran poderosos, pero el orgullo que ambos tenían era superior a cualquier cosa.

Fin del Flash Back

Byakuya recordó ese episodio, jamás alguien le había hablado de esa forma, y desde ese instante juro que algún día derrotaría a ese sujeto le mostraría a su senbonzakura para verlo temblar de miedo y lo obligaría a retractarse de lo que le dijo.

En el fondo era una entupida rencilla entre viejos amigos, donde el orgullo era mas importante. Pero ahora byakuya estaba mas molesto, habia involucrado a rukia en su "pequeña rencilla" y eso no se lo permitiría, no le fallaría a hisana.

**00oo00**

Ikari Yue miraba a la chica que llevaba en sus brazos, se veia tan frágil, pero encerraba tanto poder, con su mano corrio ese mechon revelde que siempre cubria su rostro, el se lamentaba por lo que estaba sucediendo, no queria llevara a esa "frágil" criatura para que fuece el nuevo juegete del capitan, sabia que la haria entrenar hasta casi hacerla morir, sabia que era un hombre obstinado y querria que obtubiese rapidamente su bankai, volvio a contemplar su rostro, se vei tan tranquila, como si estuviese dormida, aunque en realidad su poder espiritual estaba tan inestable que la habia dejado inconsciente

-te pareces tanto a ella- dijo de pronto con algo de tristeza en su voz

-pensar que byakuya era mi mejor amigo, por extraño que parezca- rio al recordarlo cuando eran adolescentes

-y el se quedo con la mujer que mas he amado en esta vida- sigo hablando mientras la miraba

-realmente eres idéntica a Hisana-

**00oo00**

Ikari yue cruzo el umbral que une a la SS con la dimensión donde habita el rey, paso aquella enorme puerta custodiada por shinigamis casi tan poderosos como los capitanes del gotei 13, se dirigio a su escuadron y entro con el cuerpo de la hermana de la mujer que el mas a amado para dejarla sobre un sillon.

-aquí esta capitán Yagami- le dijo con toda la formalidad que la situación tenia

-ella es kuchiki rukia-

-si capitan… esta inconciente, su poder espiritual es inestable, pero es fuerte- le dijo pensativo mientras miraba a rukia

-cuando despierte continuaremos con el procedimiento- le dijo serio

-quien se encargara de limpiarla?- dijo con temor

-lo hare yo- le contesto el capitan

-ya veo… como usted diga capitan-

-quiero asegurarme que olvide todo lo que tiene que olvidar, de esa forma solo se consentrara en el entrenamiento-

-…-

-así ha sido con todos lo que han entrado a esta división- le dijo muy seriamente

-si capitán… no hay excepciones- le dijo con tristeza en su mirada, pero su voz era firme

-puedes retirarte Yue… esto será rápido-

El capitán de la división 0 comenzó a preparar un extraño aparato, era algo asi como una caja musical, se veía hermosa ante los ojos de cualquiera, era pequeña de color negro y con pequeñas piedras incrustadas, además de tener algunas inscripciones en oro, el capitán se acerco al cuerpo de rukia y corto un pequeño mechón de su cabello, coloco además un poco de agua y un trozo de papel, cerro la caja con cuidado y toco ciertas letras inscritas en la parte posterior de ese objeto, para luego dejarlo sobre la mesa junto al cuerpo de rukia. Espero durante una hora a que ella despertada y cuando comenzo a abrir los ojos, el estaba preparado para lo que veinia, sintio pena por ella, asi como habia sido por todos aquellos shinigamis que llegaban a su division, era necesario que todos ellos olvidan todo, y cuando el decia todo, era realmente todo, hasta él habia pasado por ese proceso, y por eso sentia pena por tener que hacer eso.

-ya despertaste Kuchiki- le dijo a rukia

-cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?- pergunto sin fijarse que le hablaba a un capitan

-llegaste hace cuatro horas, mira este es un presente para ti- le dijo mostrabdole la caja sobre la mesa –es de bienvenida a nuestra division, en ella encontraras las llaves de tu nueva habitación y tu insignia- mintio

-de acuerdo- dijo rukia al tomarla, pero no la abrio

-no vas a abrirla?- le dijo de pronto su nuevo capitan

-la vere luego, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle

-pero antes de cualquier cosa quiero que veas tu insignia- le dijo nuevamente el ansiano sujeto, rukia lo miro con curiosidad, ahora que se fijaba bien en su rostro, le encontraba un parecido a … yamamoto, pero luego dejo de pensar en eso, abrio la caja y solo vio luz, la luz la sego y luego cayo nuevamente dormida en el sillon, la caja como si tuviese vida propia se cerro, el capitan la recogio del suelo y la llevo a un gran estante donde habian muchas como ella.

-aquí quedaran almacenados tus recuerdos, no se porque razon siempre guardo estas cajas?... tengo la esperanza de algun dia entregarselas a mis hombres, que ellos recuerden quienes son…aunque yo no pueda recordar nada…- se dijo con tristeza, desde que asumirá como capitan cumplia el ritual para "limpiar" la memoria de los shinigamis bajo su mando, pero nunca destruia las cajas como era su deber, sino que las guardaba en secreto, aunque la suya nunca estuviese ahí.

-capitán yagami que hago aquí dormida?- dijo rukia como si siempre hubiese formado parte de ese escuadrón

-tranquilízate Sakura… solo te dormiste luego de terminar tu informe… es algo sin importancia, ahora puedes volver a tu habitación, mañana comenzara el entrenamiento-

-si capitán- contesto rukia

-nos vemos mañana sakura- le dijo el viejo capitán… ella debía olvidar hasta su nombre y el coloco el nombre de "Sakura" en ese trozo de papel, era extraño tener que darle nombre a cada shinigami que llegaba ahí… el único que conservaba su nombre era su teniente, pero también había perdido sus recuerdos (o eso pensaba él)

* * *

Se que fue una capi corto... pero prometo actualizar mas seguido... y el siguiente sera mas largo... y rukia tendra su bankai... espero sus comentarios y sugerencias para el bankai de rukia...

nos estamos leyendo


End file.
